1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to PC cards and, more specifically, PC cards having external fuse access.
2. Present State of the Art
PC cards are used with electrical apparatus, such as personal computers, for assisting the electrical apparatus in performing a desired function. For example, one conventional type of PC card comprises a modem card. The modem card enables a personal communication to receive and transmit information over a telephone line. Other conventional types of PC cards include memory cards and network cards. Most PC cards are manufactured under set standards identified as PCMCIA. The standards differ depending on the type and intended function of the card. A conventional PC card includes a thin, low profile housing which bounds a circuit board. Positioned at one end of the PC card is a connector, typically a pin connector, for electrically coupling the PC card to a computer or other electrical apparatus. Formed on the opposing end of the PC card is an electrical coupler for mechanically and electrically coupling with a cable, such as a telephone line or network line.
Mounted on the circuit board of most PC cards is a fuse. When a power surge, electrical short, or other irregular or nonstandard voltage is applied to the circuit board through one of the connectors, the fuse is blown or burned out so as to protect the circuit board. The fuse also protects the electrical apparatus to which the current will subsequently flow. Although blowing the fuse is effective in preventing further damage, it is also problematic. For example, PC cards are typically sealed closed during the manufacture process. As a result, once a fuse is blown, the PC card must either be returned to the factory for replacement of the fuse or the PC card is simply disposed of and replaced with a new PC card. Neither approach is very cost-effective. Furthermore, blowing the fuse deactivates the PC card and thus shuts down the operation thereof until the fuse is replaced.